Ojosama To Miko
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: When the Akatsuki happen across a girl in the forest, none of them are prepared for what's about to happen next. Returning to their world from another one, and unsure of her memories, it's up to the lethal criminals to protect her – from one of their own…
1. The Priest's Plight

NARUTO

OJOSAMA TO MIKO

~O~O~O~

_The title, Ojosama To Miko, means 'Princess And Priestess'._

~O~O~O~

When the Akatsuki happen across a girl in the forest, none of them are prepared for what's about to happen next. Returning to their world from another one, and unsure of her memories, it's up to the lethal criminals to protect her – from one of their own…

~O~O~O~

CHAPTER ONE

The Priest's Plight

~O~O~O~

_He walked down the street, making virtually no sound on the packed gravel road, his eyes, black as pitch, staring straight ahead. He was approaching a t-junction, and would have to turn right to return home. However, he turned left, and continued down this road for some time before reaching the bridge, where she stood waiting for him, perfectly motionless until she heard his footsteps._

_Then, she turned, the smile that illuminated her face was _her_ smile, the one he could see all the time and still not get used to. It was a smile that said 'I'm happy to see you', and she seemed to do it all the time. She was younger than him by just one year, yet notably shorter. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and she wore a casual pink and white yukata. She looked really happy to see him, and even happier when her golden eyes glanced upwards, and caught sight of the headband across his forehead._

"_You did it!" She exclaimed happily, tilting her head to one side as she so often did when she was speaking. "You're the first one in your class too, am I right?"_

"_Yes, that's right." He said calmly. He could see his own face reflected in her eyes – only the faintest smile tugged at his lips, in his usual reserved manner._

"_I'm so happy for you, Itachi-San," She cast her eyes down, suddenly. "I guess you did it faster than I did…I'll catch up, though…" She glanced back up at him, suddenly looking more like the six year old girl that she was. "Think I can do it?"_

"_I know you can." He replied, truthfully._

_She only slightly caught him off-guard with her hug; he supposed he should be used to it by now. "_Motto motto tsuyoku naritai_!" She exclaimed. "Because then I can become Hokage…like _he_ said I could…" She stepped back, and then turned her face up to the cliff-face, where the faces of the Hokages were etched into stone forever. Her hands fiddled with the necklace she always wore, the silver ring on the silver chain. It was an heirloom. "I want to keep my promise to Yondaime-Hokage-Sama…and I want to become Hokage!"_

~O~O~O~

Uchiha Itachi awoke with a start, his black eyes taking no time at all to adjust to the dimness of his room. He could hear two people talking in the hallway outside, and had no trouble hearing what they were saying.

"Kakuzu and Hidan should have been back by now, Nagato…do you think they completed their mission successfully and safely?"

"Successfully, yes – it's not like Kakuzu to fail to bring someone in dead or dead. Safely…it's a possibility they were delayed by other circumstances, but they're an effective team. They should be fine."

"Let's hope so."

The footsteps grew closer to Itachi's room.

"Umm, Nagato…?"

The footsteps stopped.

"Konan, it's not like you to be so hesitant…" The man who knew her best said flatly. "What troubles you?"

"I've been noticing something strange in the way some of the other members have been acting, lately…" Itachi pictured Konan biting his lip, as she told her partner her thoughts. "Hidan, for one…and, Itachi too…" Itachi stiffened slightly when he heard his name mentioned, but other than that gave no other reaction. He hadn't expected Konan to be aware of his recent actions, but he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Konan was Konan, after all. Caring, yet sharp as a tack. Nothing got past her. "As well as Madara…" Itachi's heart gave one slight hammer, indicating his discomfort at hearing this statement. "I feel like something's about to happen, something that will have a big impact on us…I know you've felt it too, Nagato…"

"I have, Konan," Itachi knew that their leader was nodding. "You shouldn't be so concerned, though – you've been losing sleep."

"I have not." She protested.

"You have – there are dark circles under your eyes, Konan." The footsteps continued.

"Those are eye-shadow stains, Nagato." Their voices grew further and further away.

Itachi sighed, and closed his eyes again. He was slightly disconcerted by the information he'd just overheard – that, coupled with the dreams he'd been having recently, were enough to make him wonder if Konan was right, and something really _was_ coming.

There wasn't a lot that bound the members of the Akatsuki together, and certainly not a lot that would cause this kind of situation. However…

Itachi thought about the one and only thing that bound him, Hidan and Madara (parading around as "Tobi" for his own convenience). The mixture of past experiences, strange coincidences, and familial relationships were all linking Itachi back to one thing – the girl from his dream. It had been more like a memory, clear in his mind. They had met before either of them could remember; when their clans had been close. Although she had grown much closer to Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, despite the three year age difference, she had been the type of person who made it a habit of knowing _everyone_, and would have talked all the time if they'd let her. She had been almost the complete opposite of Itachi – where he was reserved she was open, when he was silent she was opinionated, if he was dark then she could have definitely been described as bright. She seemed to know everyone; everyone seemed to know her, even if it was just as 'Rii and Burusu's kid'. Her clan was bigger than most, made up of Aunts and Uncles and cousins. She had an older sister, Sera, but everyone seemed to know the younger Paasuko girl better. Some called her annoying, most called her interesting, and a few called her talented. She was feisty and outgoing, and hardly ever knew when to shut up. She had become a Genin at the age of ten, and had aimed to become Chunnin in that same year, although her teacher had probably had other plans. She had been striving for Hokage.

It was a dream that had lasted only three days after she wore her headband.

Itachi felt almost sickened every time he thought about the fate that had befallen the Paasuko clan. It was the worst possible thing that could've happened to them, made worse for Itachi only by the fact that he could possibly have prevented it, if he'd been paying more attention. Sasuke had been practically catatonic for a week afterwards, and just as his heart had begun to heal, he'd lost his own clan as well.

Itachi would never forget Sasuke's words to him that night. _You…wait…Mother and Father…this looks like…no! Nii-San, you didn't…Emma…and her clan…that was…why? ! Why did you have to kill _both_ our clans? ! Why her, Nii-San? ! WHY? !_

Itachi would never forget the look in Sasuke's eyes. That moment had changed his heart forever.

Itachi closed his eyes, unable to think straight anymore, but too hyped up to go back to sleep. He knew too much of Madara to think that Emma and her clan had suffered quickly and painlessly, he'd seen the blood splatters all across the rooms, the bodies…

_Emma-San…_Itachi thought, too numb after all these years for sadness. _You would've been twenty-one in just three days…you may even have been Hokage by now…if only…_

~O~O~O~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"**No**."

…

"How 'bout now?"

"How about I detach your head from your body, Hidan, and throw it into the trees? !" Kakuzu glared at his partner. "Are you trying to make up for Tobi's absence?" A thought struck him. "Or, is this because I didn't let you kill Miharashi Kenji?"

"I wanted to kill him, Kakuzu, and you bloody well know it!" Hidan snapped back. "Jashin-Sama has not had a sacrifice from me in three days – I want to kill some bastard!" He paused, and then added: "Or some bitch…makes no difference to me, as long as I get some ecstasy…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You may just get your chance, Hidan." He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked, suddenly interested.

As if on cue, a girl's scream pierced the air of the forest, followed by a man yelling: "HOLD STILL, YOU BITCH! !" Then, there was the unmistakable sound of someone punching someone else.

Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged a glance, and then took off in the direction of the commotion. Both of them weren't really interested in possibly preventing a horrendous crime – Hidan just wanted some bloodshed, and Kakuzu just wanted Hidan to shut up and stop annoying him. So, this was the way to go about it.

Hidan felt his heard hammering in his chest for some reason, and wondered why. Perhaps it was just because each step he took brought him closer to a sacrifice, and he did so love the sacrifices. But then he heard, in the back of his mind, the deep, calm voice of his god, Jashin. **Hidan…you must haste to this battle…you will understand when you get there…**

Hidan silently promised Jashin that he would. He quickened his pace, leaving Kakuzu slightly behind.

Kakuzu noted his partner's sudden haste, but didn't comment on it. Probably better to just let the Jashinist go first and get it over with. These rituals always took forever.

Hidan burst forth through the trees, into the glade where the situation was to take place. His violet eyes raked the area immediately, and what he saw put every single thought he'd just been thinking into the back of his mind.

_A silver-haired, violet-eyed demon…if you look too closely, he will draw you in…like a predator…_

"What the bloody hell?" The man who was all but on top of the female looked at Hidan, disdain flashing across his eyes. "Can't you see we're busy here, freak?" His eyes suddenly caught sight of Hidan's headband, tied around his neck and with a kunai-made slash across the symbol. The man paled slightly. "Wait, you're…" He suddenly jumped up off the girl, revealing her to Hidan for the first time.

She was small, and appeared to be only a teenager wearing a plain white dress and no shoes. Around her neck were a yellow crystal and a crescent moon necklace. She had short dark brown hair, and her eyes…

They stared into Hidan's own violet eyes. Tears cascaded down her face, which was white as sheet. It was an extremely familiar sight to the young Jashinist.

Hidan's insides churned. "Oh, fuck…" He muttered, unable to quite believe it. _Jashin-Sama, I await your commands._

**Kill the man, make it slow and painful, and make sure he knows **_**why**_** you're doing it. You do not need to perform the after-battle ritual, return straight here.**

Hidan closed his eyes briefly, despite everything he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of a violent battle. _Understood._ He opened his eyes, and then drew his scythe.

The girl and her attacker both froze.

Hidan looked at the girl a moment longer, wondering at the familiarity of the situation, and then looked at the man. He pointed his three-bladed scythe at the man, and muttered one single word: "_Shine_."

Die.

Hidan flew at the man, his trademark speed and strength fuelled by his sudden rage. This man had been about to do something unspeakable to this girl. Hidan had seen it happen many other times – _he'd_ even done it before, because he was that type. The more violent, the better.

But this girl…_she_ was different. He knew her, and he wasn't about to let anyone _else_ have her.

Jashin hadn't had to tell Hidan to make this man's death slow and painful. Hidan was only too happy to oblige, though he noticed, with some satisfaction, that the man had a bruise on his face. He should have known better than to take on a girl as feisty as the one Hidan now left in the care of his partner…

_Oh, shit._

"KAKUZU! !" He shouted over his shoulder, as he and the man crashed into another part of the woods. "PROTECT THAT GIRL UNTIL I GET BACK! !" He and the man crashed onto the pine-needle-covered floor. The man immediately got up and began stumbling to try and put some distance between himself and Hidan.

Hidan got up, smirking. "Heh heh…" He chuckled. "I love it when they run…"

He was going to enjoy this.

~O~O~O~

Kakuzu looked at the girl. The girl looked back up at Kakuzu. She, surprisingly, seemed a little more relaxed than she had been before, yet understandably still terrified.

For the life of him, Kakuzu had no idea _why_ Hidan was doing any of this. He had a few theories, and decided to just see which of them was correct upon his partner's return.

From the sounds of it, it would be awhile before Hidan got back. The enemy was screaming painfully, and Hidan was laughing manically. Some things would never change.

Kakuzu sighed, almost in frustration, and sat down opposite the girl, leaning his back against a tree.

The girl glanced at him, but didn't say anything. That suited Kakuzu just fine, and he closed his eyes.

A few more minutes passed – Hidan seemed to have taken his battle a little bit further away, because they could no longer hear the sounds of it.

Kakuzu was just wondering if he might fall asleep here, when he heard the girl speak for the first time. "Y-you're…Kakuzu…right?" Her voice was so soft, he could barely hear it, but it was no doubt that it was she whom had spoken.

"Yes." Kakuzu replied, in his usual flat voice. He didn't need to ask how this kid knew him – the Akatsuki was infamous, after all. He heard the girl get up. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Is it in my best interest to stay here?" She asked quietly.

Kakuzu opened his eyes and looked at her, surprised to see that she was standing further away from where she'd been before. Was she a ninja? She didn't look like one…

"If you want to keep yourself in one piece, you'll stay here until my partner gets back." Kakuzu replied.

"What's in it for you?" She challenged him.

Kakuzu felt slightly annoyed at this girl. Who the hell _was_ she, anyway? He stood up. "Listen, kid, you'll do well to keep your mouth shut, understand?"

"_Kid_?" She exclaimed, giving him a Look, which annoyed him further. "I'll have you know, I'm twenty! _Twen-ty_! I'm not a kid!" Her voice was shaking – she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Makes no difference to me," Kakuzu replied. "But your talking is getting on my nerves…" Black threads suddenly snaked out from his left arm, and he watched with some satisfaction as the girl's eyes widened in shock. The threads wrapped around her, holding her firmly around the waist, ankles and wrists. They ranged dangerously close to her neck, where a thin white scar decorated her throat. "Now, are you going to shut up, or do we have to do this the hard way, kid?"

"Is calling everyone 'kid' a bounty-hunter thing, Kakuzu?" She wanted to know, and the threads wrapped around her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Kakuzu sat back down, and the girl looked at him in shock. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest. The strange part was, it was almost like a metronome to him. He decided to use it to count his money by.

~O~O~O~

Hidan returned fifteen minutes to find his partner counting his money and the girl tied up in threads, and he was instantly annoyed.

"Kakuzu, put her down!" He snapped. He glanced up at the girl, who looked back at him. He wiped the blood off his face.

"Three thousand and twenty-one, three thousand and twenty-two…" Kakuzu continued counting like he hadn't even heard Hidan. "Three thousand and twenty-three…"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan immediately sliced through the black threads with his scythe, freeing the girl who landed on the ground with a thud, thought she landed on all fours.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "You made me lose count!"

"Three thousand and twenty-five…" The girl said quietly, but neither Hidan nor Kakuzu heard her. They were too busy glaring at each other.

"I want to know what's going on, Hidan," Kakuzu told his partner, who still had blood on his arms and feet. He appeared to have danced in his victim's blood. It didn't surprise Kakuzu.

"I'm not gonna fucking tell you, Kakuzu!" Hidan responded. "I ask you to do _one_ thing for me, _one thing_, and then come back to find you counting your fucking money and…"

"That's not as bad as your rituals, Hidan," Kakuzu cut him off. "Why did you take so long to kill that man, _and_ spare that girl?"

"Because she's…" Hidan turned to the spot where the girl had been standing. "Gone."

Kakuzu looked too.

Hidan gulped. He hadn't really thought about what to do if this happened, he'd just expected the girl to stay around long enough to hear him out. The last time they'd met, almost the exact same thing had happened, except she'd had her Mother with her, and then a posse of Sand Ninja had shown up, forcing Hidan to flee. Now, it seemed, the shoe was on the other foot.

"Fuck!" Hidan swore, looking around. "Kakuzu, we _have_ to find her!"

"_Not_ until you tell me what's going on, Hidan!" Kakuzu said firmly.

Hidan glared at him. "Fine, you wanna know? Then listen up…that girl's name is Paasuko Emma. She's a twenty-one year old kunoichi from Konoha, and she…"

There was suddenly the unmistakable sound of an explosion from further into the forest and, without another word, Hidan and Kakuzu headed in that direction.

~O~O~O~

A figure stood high atop a cliff, watching the proceedings in the forest. A sixty-foot wall of fire, glowing brighter and brighter, shot up from the trees.

"Now," He whispered. "It truly starts…" He hadn't expected this to happen, but he was ready to modify his plans slightly to accommodate for it.

"Oh wow, hell yeah!" A second figure suddenly joined him on the cliff-top. "Check out that art!" The young man's blue eyes sparkled.

"S-Sempai!" The first person said, in a completely different voice. He turned his mask-hidden face to look at his partner. "Tobi didn't hear you approaching!"

"Because Tobi's a pathetic excuse for a ninja, hmm." Deidara replied, his face still alight with joy at the explosion he had just witnessed. _That was awesome…_

~O~O~O~

Hidan and Kakuzu ran through the smoke, until they found what they were looking for.

The girl lay on the ground, about six feet away from a crater, which sported another person's dismembered body.

"Emma?" Hidan said, somewhat cautiously.

She coughed. "There were…two…this one…looks like he was a victim of Deidara…if Deidara were…here…dunno where this bomb came from…" She raised herself up, her arms and legs covered with scratches and mild burns. She looked at Hidan. "Do I…know you?" She asked, before collapsing.

"Oh, fuck…" Hidan muttered, closing his eyes briefly. _She doesn't remember…now what?_

"Now what?" Kakuzu's words mirrored Hidan's own thoughts, startling the Jashinist out of his reverie.

"What the hell do you mean, 'now what'?" Hidan snapped, going over to the unconscious girl and picking her up, bridal-style. "We're returning to the base."

"With the girl?" Kakuzu asked, unable to mask the entirety of his disbelief. Sometimes Hidan could never cease to amaze him.

"What the hell do you think, of _course_ with Emma!" Hidan retorted. He glanced down at her. _Leader had _better_ let her stay…_

Kakuzu didn't know what to make of the situation, but decided to keep an eye on Hidan and this girl…this…_Emma_…


	2. A Sudden Disturbance…

NARUTO

OJOSAMA TO MIKO

~O~O~O~

When the Akatsuki happen across a girl in the forest, none of them are prepared for what's about to happen next. Returning to their world from another one, and unsure of her memories, it's up to the lethal criminals to protect her – from one of their own…

~O~O~O~

CHAPTER TWO

A Sudden Disturbance…

~O~O~O

Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the Akatsuki's base, a giant structure constructed within a cliff.

They were greeted in the entrance room by Konan.

She took immediate stock of the situation – of the look in Kakuzu's eyes, of the firmness on Hidan's face, and mostly of the unconscious and injured girl in the priest's arms. The kunoichi sighed. _I hate it when I'm right…_

"Follow me," She said to Hidan and Kakuzu's, leading the way down a long hallway, toward the room where Nagato was waiting.

"She needs healing." Hidan stated flatly.

"I know," Konan replied calmly, turning around to face him. "Give her to me, and go in and see our leader."

Hidan hesitated.

Konan's deep blue eyes pierced into Hidan's violet ones. "Do not worry," The blue-haired woman said softly. "I will take care of her…"

Hidan nodded once, and transferred Emma to Konan's arms. "If you don't, bitch…" He warned her.

"Go." She said sharply, inclining her head toward the door, before walking off down the hallway, carrying Emma in her arms with ease.

Hidan and Kakuzu watched her go, and then went into the room to speak to Nagato.

Konan glanced down at Emma as she walked, and wondered: _What is it about you, that has Hidan acting this way?_

~O~O~O

Inside the room, Nagato listened patiently as Hidan and Kakuzu gave their recount of the mission, finishing with Hidan stating that he wanted the girl to stay.

Nagato paused for a moment, before asking simply: "Why?"

Hidan faltered. He hadn't actually come up with an appropriate reason yet, one that the non-religious members of the Akatsuki would understand. _Because she's a priestess? Because I met her once before? Because I'll massacre you all if you say no? _Somehow, Hidan doubted those reasons were sufficient enough to stand well, particularly that last one…

Kakuzu, however, surprised Hidan by having an answer ready, but it wasn't the one Hidan wanted to hear. "The girl seems to possess a strange amount of chakra." The bounty-hunter stated flatly, noticing but choosing to ignore the Look Hidan gave him at those words. "It is not nearly as powerful as that of the tailed-beasts, but it isn't something I have encountered before…"

Nagato nodded, his face betraying none of his emotions.

Hidan glanced at Kakuzu, a slight look of desperation in his eyes, and then back at their leader. "Can…can she stay?" The Jashinist asked, a serious note to his voice that neither of them had ever heard him use before.

Nagato looked up at him, and seemed about to answer, when the door to the room opened, and Tobi entered.

"Can Tobi talk to you?" The man in the orange mask asked cheerfully, sitting down on a chair in front of Nagato's desk in a seemingly careless fashion.

Nagato nodded. "Of course." He looked up at the Jashinist and the bounty-hunter. "Go." He ordered, coldly.

Both of them knew better than to argue with their leader, and so left.

As soon as they were gone, and out of earshot, "Tobi" turned to Nagato. "About this girl…" Madara said, none of Tobi's tone in his voice now, but with an odd sense of cheerfulness. "Absolutely she must stay."

Nagato stared at Madara, who stared back at him from behind his orange mask. Neither of the men said anything, until Nagato nodded.

"Fine." He said.

"Good." Madara stated, getting up and walking out without another word.

Nagato sighed, and rested his head on his hand. _Now what?_

~O~O~O

Konan watched as the girl opened her eyes, and noted that she had the same confused look in them that most people have after they've fainted.

That look was soon replaced with panic, as she sat bolt upright and looked around her.

"Where am I? !" She asked in a strangled kind of voice, glancing at Konan and then glancing away again, embarrassed and shy.

_This can't be happening…I thought that stuff in the forest with Hidan and Kakuzu was just a dream, but now…_ She glanced down at her arms, which were bandaged up. _This is NOT what I expected when I got my headband back…oh no…my headband…I dropped it back in the forest!_

Choosing not to convey this information to Konan, Emma took a deep breath and asked, a lot more calmly now: "Where am I?"

"You're at the Akatsuki base, in a location I cannot tell you," Konan said.

"The Akatsuki?" Emma blinked. _Yup, this just gets weirder and weirder…fan girls back home, eat your hearts out!_ "Wait, are you called Konan?"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Yes. Who are you?" She asked, in a not unfriendly way.

"Umm…Emma…" The younger girl replied, remembering how Hidan seemed to have known her name. _I have to ask him about this…_ She thought, pushing the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Umm, how long have I been out, Nee-Sama?"

Konan almost smiled at being called 'big sister'. "The whole night. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Emma replied truthfully, not looking at her.

_She's shy._ Konan realized. _Then, she's not gonna like this next part._ "Our leader wishes to speak with you." She told the younger girl.

Emma's face paled, but what she said was _not_ what Konan was expecting. "Do you mean Nagato-Dono or Madara? !"

Konan stared at her for a moment, trying to process this new information. Whoever this girl was, she knew a lot. Finally, she said: "Come with me."

Emma followed her out of the room, looking as white as her new dress.

~O~O~O

Emma didn't mean to stare, but there was something mesmerizing about Nagato's Rinnegan eyes. She had just finished telling him about the world she came from, and the undeniably amazing manga and anime known as _Naruto_. She had omitted certain details, saying that she hadn't read very far through the incredibly long series, and that she only knew a little bit about what was going on with the Akatsuki.

"So, this is how you know of us?" Nagato asked flatly.

Emma nodded. "Yes, Nagato-Dono…I mean, Pein-Sama…Leader-Sama…umm…"

Nagato waved his hand dismissively. "Are you aware that Hidan knows you?"

"I'm _aware_ of it…" Emma said carefully, finally managing to look down and fiddle with the rings she wore on her left hand. "I just…don't know how he does…" She shrugged. "Maybe Jashin-Sama told him, or something…"

She didn't see the look Nagato and Konan exchanged.

"Alright," Nagato said finally, and Emma looked up. "Konan, show Emma around the base, introduce her to the other members."

Emma gulped, but stood up, bowing to Nagato before following Konan from the room.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked her, once they were out in the hallway.

"I don't do the whole 'people' thing…" Emma whispered.

"Excuse me?" Konan blinked.

Emma looked embarrassed. "I mean…I'm not really…good at meeting new people, Nee-Sama…I don't usually see people outside of my family…" _My family…I wonder if they miss me…_ She cast her eyes down.

"I see," Konan replied, a little sadly. She decided to keep an eye on this girl.

Just then, Emma became aware of a presence behind her, and then a voice said: "So this is our new member she has strange Chakra **it's so strong I want to devour it and her…**"

"_Eek_!" Emma all but shrieked, nearly jumping into Konan's arms but settling for hiding behind the blue-haired woman instead. "This is Zetsu…"

Konan sighed, as Zetsu appeared from the woodwork. "Yes, this is Zetsu. Zetsu, this is Emma."

"A pleasure to meet you **then eat you…**"

Emma gasped.

"Don't mind him, he won't hurt you." Konan assured Emma, whilst sending Zetsu a look that said _YOU WILL NOT_. "Zetsu, is there something wrong?"

"Depends…**do you consider a flood to be a bad thing**?" Zetsu asked her.

Konan groaned. It was just one thing after another with the Akatsuki these days. "Alright, lead the way…Emma?" She glanced down at the younger girl, who gave her a look that plainly said she wasn't going _anywhere_ with Zetsu. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and make yourself some breakfast?" Konan pointed one orange-manicured hand down the hall. "It's just straight down there, turn right and then it's at the end of the hallway."

Emam nodded. "Okay, Nee-Sama…" She glanced at Zetsu. "N-nice to meet you, Zetsu?"

"The pleasure was all mine **or so I thought.**"

Emma had no idea what that meant, and was eager to put some more distance between her and Zetsu, which she did.

At the door to the kitchen, she stopped, and thought: _Okay, I'm in the Naruto world. Hidan seems to know me, but I don't know HOW. The Akatsuki have seemingly taken me in, Zetsu wants to eat me but Konan-Nee-Sama won't let him, and there's a flood. What do I do? I MAKE PANCAKES!_

She suddenly opened the door to the kitchen. "_Ohayoo gozaima…_" She trailed off when she saw who was sitting in the kitchen. "_Su_…?"

Deidara was sitting at the large table in the equally large kitchen. On the table in front of him was a clay bird. The blonde-haired young man turned to look at her, his blue eyes unmistakably curious.

"I've not seen you before, yeah." He told her. "Who're you?"

"Well…" Emma trailed off again, and looked at the clay bird on the table. She gulped. "Are you gonna say _katsu_?"

"Not yet, I was planning on…wait, how did you know about that, hmm?" The blonde asked her, still staring at her.

She sighed. "It's a looong story, I mean _really_ long, like, if we were to document it, it'd take up over forty-one manga or something…"

Deidara looked confused. "Umm, what?"

"N-never mind," She told him, and headed over to the kitchen stove. _Oh, damn, I forgot, I hate cooking…_ She gulped. Her insides were aching with hunger, but she wasn't about to say that. _It's been…how long since I've eaten? And…I'm talking to Deidara! Eeee! ! !_

"Hey, who are you, anyway?" Deidara had turned around in his chair and was leaning his chin on the back of it. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki robes, just his normal grey outfit, since it was still early in the morning.

"My name's Emma," She told him, finding it easier to say this with her back to him.

"Ah, right, Leader said something about a new member, hmm." Deidara nodded.

"N-new member?" She stammered. "That's what Zetsu said, too…but I…" _Do they know something about me I don't? I'm not a ninja! I just brought that headband at Waicon!_

"Hey, what happened to your arms, un?" Deidara wanted to know.

"I nearly got blown up yesterday." She responded, still staring at a place on the wall where a window should be, except they were underground, so…

"That was _you_?" Deidara exclaimed.

"No, I just got caught up in it!" Emma replied hastily. "It was cool, though…it just got brighter and brighter, a massive _wall_ of flames…" _And, believe me, I know…_

"Yeah…" Deidara sounded impressed. "I can see you appreciate art, un."

She laughed a little, starting to feel a little more comfortable but still wishing she was elsewhere. "Maybe, but I'm not _that_ kind of artist…I prefer…manga…" The last part of her statement was drowned out by Tobi entering the kitchen.

"Sempai!" He exclaimed.

"Tobi!" Deidara swung around in his chair, picked up the clay bird and tossed it to his partner. "Here, catch!"

"What's…?"

"KATSU! !"

Emma, frozen seemingly over by the side of the kitchen, now turned around, in time to see the clay bird explode in "Tobi's" hands. Her insides churned as she realized who was underneath that mask, and wondered why she felt like running for the hills, full tilt.

"Un yeah!" Deidara grinned, as Tobi, his mask covered in black smoke, stood up shakily. "_That's_ for being so annoying!"

"Sempai is so mean!" Tobi exclaimed, just as he spotted Emma. He ran up to her and gave her a massive hug. "Our new member!" Tobi/Madara felt the younger girl freeze up, and almost smirked. She probably knew who he was. "Emma-Chan!"

"M-Tobi!" She stammered. "You're getting s-soot over my dress!"

He let her go, and she glanced at Deidara. "Then again, that was probably _your_ fault, Deidara-Kun…"

Deidara seemed about to answer, but didn't, because Kisame had just come into the kitchen, followed by…Itachi.


End file.
